Obsessed
by brittanafor3ver
Summary: Santana Lopez, a successful asset manager, who has just received a huge promotion, is blissfully happy in her career and in her marriage. But when a temp worker starts stalking her, all the things she's worked so hard for are placed in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is loosely based on the movie "Obsessed"**

"You got it B?" I call from the front door of our new house. Now that we have more income coming in, Brittany and I decided to move out of our apartment and into a nicer house in Southern California. Not that there was really anything wrong with the apartment, we just needed more space and we both agreed on wanting a backyard for our kids to play in. So, we bought a six bedroom, five bathroom mansion in the nicer area of Los Angeles on a 1.86 acre lot. I enjoy having nice things, that isn't anything new, but we also have an eleven year old and a nine year old so the more space we have, the better.

"Yes San, I'm fine." I hear Brittany say from behind the large box in her arms. She walks past me and carefully set the box down in the foyer.

"Is that the last of it?" I ask while observing what we have set up so far. We basically have everything moved in already, last week Britt and I hired a few people to move in the furniture, paint, and set up the some of the rooms. Today is our first day we're officially moving in though, and Brittany has been excited about it ever since we bought the house.

"Yep. Everything's here except our babies, when is your mom bringing them over?" Brittany asks while wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

I wrap my arms around her neck and nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. "Probably around 5. She took them to the beach and said they were getting lunch afterwards."

"So...we have, say, two hours?" Brittany asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I nod. "Loosely." Before I can say anything else, Brittany picks me up and I squeal while wrapping my legs around her waist. "Britt!" I giggle.

"Let's go christen the bedroom, baby." She whispers in my ear, and I moan at the huskiness in her voice. As soon as we enter our bedroom, Brittany gently lies me down on the bed before crashing our lips together, making me moan loudly into the kiss. I feel Brittany smirking against my mouth and I tangle my fingers into her long blonde hair, pushing her further into me. I rock my hips into Brittany's, and moan again when she pulls away from our heated make-out session and attaches her lips to my neck, sucking lightly, then placing hot open mouthed kissed along my jawline.

After a few more minutes on my neck, Brittany pulls away slightly, and tugs my underwear down, throwing it across the room where it's discarded along with my shirt. She sits up, her hands palm the back of my thighs until I'm straddling her, my legs wide open, giving her a very good view of my glistening core.

Brittany runs a finger through my folds and we both moan at the feeling. "God Sanny, you're soaked baby." I gasp and hold on to Brittany, closing my eyes tightly. Brittany strokes my clit, one, two, three times while I pant and whine in her ear, letting out small strangled cries between my now shallow breaths. Brittany does it again and again, rhythmic and firm, until I'm trembling in her arms. She then runs two fingers over my entrance, barely able to breathe herself.

"Britt, please." I gasp, kissing the blonde's jawline and rolling my hips down on the tips of Brittany's fingers. "Just do it baby, please. I need you inside me." I'm begging now, kissing Brittany sloppy and wet, but I could care less because if her fingers aren't inside me within the next few seconds I might explode.

I feel Brittany enter me slowly, curving her fingers, and I moan in her mouth, biting her lower lip "Harder." I moan and Brittany obeys. I feel myself clenching against Brittany's fingers, my hips rolling down to meet the blonde's rhythm, with my lips parted. "Yes, baby, just like that." I pant, resting my forehead against Britt's sweaty one.

"Unclasp your bra." Brittany demands, the huskiness in her voice making me whimper again, and doing as she asked. Once my bra was discarded with the other articles clothing on the floor, Brittany wasted no time attaching her mouth to my hardened nipple, causing me to let out a long and breathy moan. I arch my chest further into Brittany's hot mouth, panting as the blonde pays equal attention to both of my breasts, sucking and nipping.

I sink my nails into Brittany's back, my breath mixing with hers. She keeps pumping her fingers, in and out, harder and faster at my request, until I come undone, shiver, tense and relax, my cheek burning hot against Brittany's. "Holy shit." I breathe before kissing Brittany, firmer this time. "That was fucking amazing."

Brittany slowly pulls out of me, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and humming with approval. "Go shower baby, I'll take the one downstairs so you can use the one up here." Britt says, gently smacking my ass as I hop off of her lap.

"What about you?" I ask, still trying to catch my breath while furrowing my brows in confusion.

"I'm good for now, I just wanted to take care of you. You can repay me tonight." She winks, walking into the closet to grab a tank top and shorts.

"Britt?" I call over my shoulder, once Brittany is halfway out the door. The blonde pauses and turns around, waiting for me to continue. "I love you."

Brittany's smile is so bright it could probably outshine the sun and my heart flutters at her next four words, feeling content each time they come out of the blonde's mouth. "I love you too."

**...**

**6pm **

"Mami!" I turn around and smile when I see Madi running straight my way. I open my arms, as she runs directly into them, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with abuela at the beach?" I ask as I smooth out her dark hair which is pulled into a messy ponytail. She looks up at me with her bright blue eyes and nods excitedly, then starts telling me all about her day.

"Wait." I say, interrupting her rant about how the maintenance of the beach was not up to par because the amount of trash was ridiculous and could harm wildlife, and raise my brow. "Jarod swam past the safety line? And abuela let him?"

Madi, realizing what she said, quickly closed her mouth and looked at me with wide eyes. "I-uhh-he..." She looked around nervously. "I'm gonna go find momma." Before I could say anything else, she was already out of the room.

I smirk when Jarod walks through the door at perfect timing. "Hey mami." He says while taking a seat at the kitchen island. "Hey sweetheart. How was the beach?" I move around the island so that I'm standing right beside him.

"Pretty fun." He shrugs.

"Fun, huh? Did you do anything interesting? Like, I don't know, swimming further out in the ocean than you're supposed to?" I softly chuckle at the deer caught in headlights look he's giving me.

"I-umm-yeah." Jarod mumbles, avoiding eye contact with me. I sigh and think about how I want to handle this situation.

"What did abuela say about this?" I ask sternly, placing one hand on my hip to look more intimidating. It must've worked, because Jarod looks slightly terrified of me right now.

"She doesn't know. She went to get us ice cream from one of those cart things while me and Madi were swimming." My face softens at how guilty he looks, and run my fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sorry Mami." He mumbles.

"You're grounded for the weekend for not listening to abuela, so you won't be going to Josh's party. Now go apologize to your abuela."

He nods solemnly, hopping off the chair, and wrapping his arms around me while burying his face in my chest. "I really am sorry, Mami." He whispers sincerely.

"I know mijo, and I forgive you ok? Just please don't do it again. There's a reason they put that line there, and it involves your safety. If something were to happen to you, momma and I would be devastated." I say softly, kissing the top of his head and tightening my hold on him.

I feel him nod against me as he agreed. "I won't."

The next day I walk into my work building and greet some of my collies as I walk by. As I'm making my way to my office, I notice Jones's desk empty, which makes me curious since he's never missed a day of work in his life. Not even when he was sick with the stomach flu, he had his assistant changing out garbage bags every five minutes after throwing his guts up, and finally left once our boss sent him home.

I see Quinn standing by the photocopier and decide to ask her about it. "Hey Q." I greet the blonde, who in return smiles at me.

"Hey San, I haven't seen you in a few days. How's the new house?"

"It's good, Britt has been beyond excited about everything and Madi and Jarod have adjusted well to everything. Britt has them just as excited as she is." I tell her, smiling at the thought of Brittany and our two kids bouncing around every room in the house yesterday until I managed to convince her to let me put them to bed.

Quinn nods while gathering up her papers. "That's good. Cedes and I will have to come by soon, I feel like it's been ages since we've hung out."

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, I was wondering if you knew anything about Jones not being here today?" I ask, remembering the reason I can over to talk to Quinn in the first place.

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear?" I shake my head. "He got transferred to another department in Seattle."

"What?" I hiss. Jones was the second most involved person in this company, the amount of time and work we're going to lose because he's gone isn't acceptable. "So who's going to handle his work? He was a big part of this next project, I can't just pick up the pieces for this presentation next month." I say, quickly getting agitated with this whole situation.

"Don't worry, the new temp is here. She'll be filling in until they find a replacement for Jones. Just talk to her about it." The photocopier went off again, and Quinn neatly stacked the papers together and tucked them under her arm. "I need to get these back to my office, but don't worry so much babe. I hear she's a good one, she'll pick up on everything in no time."

I watch Quinn walk away and stand at the photocopier for a few minutes, thinking about what she said. After an internal debate with myself, I finally decide on going to greet the new temp. I slowly walk over to her desk, which is right by my office. "Hi, you must be the new temp worker." I say politely, offering her my hand to shake.

She looks up from her paperwork, and a small smile creeps on her face. There's no doubt that she's attractive, red hair and emerald green eyes, nice figure. "Yes, I'm the new temp. You must be Mrs. Lopez?" Her smile turns into a smirk, as she blatantly checks me out.

Feeling slight uncomfortable, I clear my throat. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." I correct, adjusting my blouse to show less cleavage.

"Right, of course. I've heard all about you, you're very popular around the company." I watch as her eyes land on my chest, again, and I internally roll my eyes. This isn't the first person that's checked me out at work, man or woman, so really I should be used to it by now.

"I'm sure you have." I say as I give her one of my best bitch smiles. I frown when she stands up from her desk and walks, more like struts, over to stand directly in front of me. There's this glimmer in her eyes, something I can't name, but I makes me want to leave and get inside my office as soon as possible.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Krystal." She smirks and takes a step closer so that our bodies are almost flush.

I take a step back and cross my arms over my chest. "Well it's nice to meet you Krystal, but I have work to take care of so I'll see you around." I turn to leave, but before I can walk away I feel her fingers on my wrist.

"I'm sure you will, Santana." I yank my wrist out of her grip and turn on my heels to walk into my office as quickly as possible. I give one last glance behind me, and she's still smirking with that glimmer in her eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with this chick?_


	2. Chapter 2

Besides the uneasy, eye-fucking looks I've been receiving from Krystal, my day went by as it normally does. I worked on the PowerPoint for my presentation all morning, and only spoke to Krystal when it was absolutely necessary. Quinn wasn't wrong, she's a hard worker and picked up on everything rather quickly. I was pretty impressed with her dedication to her work, she knew more than I had originally thought, and I only had to explain a few things she didn't completely understand. She even apologized for crossing boundaries earlier, and agreed to act completely professional from now on, which I told her I appreciated. Around 2, my day got about a thousand times better when Brittany came by to surprise me with lunch from our favorite Italian place. It's something we've always done, surprising each other at work, but lately our schedules have been so busy that we really haven't had any free time, so I was genuinely happy to see her.

"Hey baby, how's work been?" Brittany asks before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Busy." I groan, resting my head on her shoulder. Brittany's presence naturally relaxes me, which is exactly what I need right now. I've been stressed out over Jones being gone, even though Krystal is good at what she does she's still no Jones. I just wish someone could've given me a heads up before transferring him last minute so I could've at least figured everything out sooner. His absence could cause us a major setback, which would completely mess up our company's stats.

"Who's that hot chick that keeps staring at you with sex eyes? Isn't that Jones's desk?" I hear Brittany ask, the curiosity evident in her voice. I frown at the mention of Krystal, knowing Britt probably won't be one hundred percent comfortable with me working with another very attractive woman, mainly because Jones was an old and overweight guy who ate sloppy joes with mustard everyday for lunch.

I pull my head off of her shoulder and turn to look out my office window, and there's fucking Krystal with that smirk plastered on her face. I roll my eyes at her and focus my attention back on Brittany. "That's just Krystal, the new temp worker. She's filling in until they find a permanent replacement for Jones, he got transferred to a company in Seattle."

Brittany frowns and shoots Krystal a death glare."Do I need to go out there and remind her that you're taken?" Britt's actually really intimidating if you piss her off enough, which surprises most people because she seems so happy and positive most of the time. Brittany's naturally an amazingly sweet person, but she may be more territorial than I am, and that's saying something.

I chuckle and shake my head. "No, don't worry about her. I flash my wedding ring at her every chance I get, so she knows. Plus, I don't want anyone else but you." Brittany's face softens as she reconnects our lips. I smile into the kiss and bring my hand to the back of Brittany's neck to bring her closer.

"I can't really blame her for staring." Brittany whispers in my ear once we break the kiss for air. "Because you look beyond sexy right now. I could take you on this desk."

"Britt!" I whine, crossing my legs to keep the arousal shooting through my body to a minimum. "You can't just say shit like that." I pout while crossing my arms over my chest.

Brittany laughs and pecks my lips quickly before pulling back. "Don't forget about Madi's soccer game next Saturday, it's the play-offs. She wants you to practice with her when we get home."

"Hasn't James been practicing with her after school?" James is a close family friend, and he helps out with the kids a lot when Britt and I are working. Sometimes he'll pick them up from school or just hang out with them at the house until we get home.

Brittany shrugs. "He has. But you know Madi, she said she wants her mami to help her practice."

"Ok, but while I'm helping Madi you have to help Jarod with his science fair project." I tell her while grabbing my phone off of my desk to make notes.

Brittany nods and takes her iPhone out of her pocket, I'm assuming to do the same thing. "What does he have to make?" She asks, furrowing her brows together as she types. God she's so damn cute.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure he said something about a volcano. I know Ariana is making a model of the solar system, you know Q is all science crazy so she'll probably have it color coordinated and motor powered." I roll my eyes at the thought, Quinn has always been a science nerd and I know she's going to go all out with this science fair project. I already knew Quinn's crazy plus my competitive nature wasn't going to end well, that's why I'd prefer Brittany helping Jarod out with his project instead of doing it myself.

"Sounds good. Now take a break and enjoy your lunch, you're working yourself too hard." Brittany looks at me pointedly as she slings her purse over her shoulder and kisses me on the cheek.

I frown and stand up, following her over to the door. "Wait, you're not staying?" I didn't even attempt to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I can't, San." She shakes her head sadly. "Ryan wants me to come in and check out some new prints for the fall collection." Brittany's one of the top clothing designers on the West Coast, she works with all types of people from celebrities to royalty. She's designed things from Beyoncé's performance outfits to ball gowns for the Gala.

"Ok." I sigh. "I guess I'll see you at home then."

Brittany pouts and leans down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you." She says seriously while looking me straight in the eye.

My face softens and I bring my hand up to stroke Brittany's cheek. "I love you too, Britt. Drive safe baby." Brittany smiles and nods, then leaves my office.

I walk over to my desk and grab the white folder labeled 'Portfolio 427' and tuck it under my arm. I smooth out my black pencil skirt before leaving my office and approach Krystal's desk. "I need you to make copies of pages 4-37 then laminate them and lay them on my desk when you're finished." I tell her after tossing the folder on her desk.

Krystal arches a brow and smirks at me. "Hmmm someone's a little on edge. Trouble in paradise?" I clench my fists and glare at her as she raises her hands in the air. "Hey, I'm just saying. You're an amazing person, Santana, and I don't understand how anyone wouldn't want to spend all of their time with you."

My glare falters and I feel my cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment. I can tell Krystal notices me blushing because her smirk grows impossibly larger. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch? My break's in a few minutes." That knocks me out of my daze and my glare returns. "Just as friends." She adds sweetly.

"No, sorry I can't. My wife just brought me lunch and I have work to do." I apologize as I turn to leave.

"How about tomorrow?" There are probably a million things wrong with this situation, the main one being me going out with one of my coworkers. In some way it feels like cheating, but Britt has lunch with different people all the time, and it can't hurt as long as it remains innocent. I rarely go out with my coworkers anyways, maybe this could be a nice change, and I doubt she'll give up if I decline so I might as well get it over with.

"What did you have in mind?"

The smirk on Krystal's face almost makes me regret agreeing to lunch with her, but I choose to ignore it and focus my attention on our conversation. "How about I come by your office later, and we can decide where to go?" I nod in agreement before returning to my office.

...

"Score! I win!" Madi exclaims, throwing her fists in the air in victory.

"Only because you cheated!" I tease, then laugh at the offended expression on my daughter's face. Besides my great looks, she also inherited my competitive nature, which is a blessing and a curse in her favor.

"Mami you're such a sore loser. I totally beat you, fair and square." She retorts, crossing her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at me. I swear it's like looking in a mirror.

"Who won?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turn around and see Quinn and Mercedes holding up two bottles of water. Quinn hands me one and Mercedes gives Madi the other one.

"I did." Madi says after she downs her bottle of water.

"No surprise there." Mercedes chuckles and I playfully glare at her.

"Shut it Wheezy. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"I told you we had to come by sometime. Britt invited everyone over for dinner." Quinn informed me, as if she was stating the obvious. I knew what she said earlier, but I figured it'd be sometime later on this week, not the damn of.

I arch my brow at her. "Everyone as in?"

"Puck, Me and Cedes, Kurt and Blaine, and the kids."

"Hell, just invite the entire population of LA why you're at it. Maybe then Cedes can find a man." I smirk, taking a long drink of my water.

Mercedes flips me off and I gasp, covering Madi's eyes. "Mercedes, not in front of the children." I tease.

"Go to hell, Satan. I'm going to go see if Britt needs anymore help."

"I'm coming." Madi says grabbing her soccer ball and water bottle off of the ground before following Mercedes inside.

"So...what do you think of the new temp?" Quinn asks me once we take a seat on one of the chairs by the fire pit.

"She's...nice I guess. We're going to lunch tomorrow." I shrug, frowning at Quinn's wide-eyed expression. "What?" I say defensively.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You can't go to lunch with her Santana, it's obvious she has some type of crush on you."

"Why? It's just lunch. Who cares if she has some crush, so do most of the people we work with." I argue, crossing my arms over my chest. I really don't understand what the big deal is, it's not like we're going on a date. It's just two friends going to eat on their lunch break, completely innocent.

"Have you told Britt?"

"No, why do I need to tell Brittany? It's lunch, not a fucking date Quinn." I hiss angrily before I get up and walk inside, completely ignoring Quinn's apologizes.

"Hey Lezpez, long time no see." Puck says while wrapping me up in his embrace.

I roll my eyes but genuinely return the hug. "You saw me a few days ago Puckerman." I point out once we pulled away. Puck shrugs, then returns back to devouring his food.

"Santana, you have to let me help you pick out a dress for the charity gala next weekend in New York." Kurt calls from the kitchen table. Blaine nods and hums in agreement.

"Wait, shit did you say next weekend?" The gala completely slipped my mind, and now I realize that Madi's game and the gala are on the same day. Fuck.

"Oooh Aunt Sanny said a bad word!" Dalton, Puck and Quinn's six year old son, yells while pointing his finger at me.

I sigh and turn around to face him. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Aunt Sanny will give you a dollar later ok?" Dalton seems to be satisfied with my answer, because he shrugs and returns to his dinner. We made up a deal awhile ago with the kids that if we swear around them then we have to give them a dollar. It's pretty much like a swear jar situation, and it helps us tone down our use of words. Mainly mine and Mercedes'.

"Next weekend's my soccer game mami. You can't miss it, you promised you'd be there." Madi's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice her walk in the kitchen, but here she is, looking up at me with those big blue eyes and the infamous Pierce pout. That pout will be the death of me.

"I know I did baby. I'll figure something out, don't worry I'll be there." I reassure her. She still looks hesitant but nods and takes a seat beside Blaine. Throughout dinner, I noticed Quinn attempting to get my attention by asking if I could pass her something or trying to start a conversation with me, and each time I shot her down. Quinn may be my best friend, but she can be pushy and likes to have control over every situation, which in this case pisses me off. She's making me feel like I'm cheating on my damn wife, even though I know I'd never cheat on Brittany. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

When I walked into work the next morning, I was slightly nervous that Krystal might try something with me at lunch. Which makes me even more pissed at Quinn for making me so damn paranoid.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I apologize to whoever I just almost knocked over.

Krystal looks at me with her shining green eyes and smirks. "It's fine." Just my luck. I give her an apologetic smile as I help her collect the papers she dropped.

"Here you go." I say once we're finished, handing her the stack of papers.

"Thank you." She gives me an actual, genuine smile. "Oh! I got this for you this morning." She hands me a warm Starbucks cup, which I'm assuming contains coffee.

I return the smile. "You didn't have to. But thank you."

"No problem. Friends buy friends morning coffee." She winks at me, before walking away, and I swear she's swinging her ass a little more than usual.

**2pm**

"You ready?" I look up from my computer to see Krystal standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, just let me close out of this." I save my files before shutting down by computer. I grab my purse and follow her out the door. "Are we taking my car or yours?"

Krystal shrugs. "We can take mine, if you don't mind."

"That's fine." I agree. The walk to the car park consisted of small talk about work and random events going on. Krystal hops in the driver's seat of a white Range Rover and I get into the passenger seat. I've always had a thing for Range Rovers, they're my second favorite car. Number one being an Audi.

She must've noticed me admiring her car because she smiles at me. "You like Range Rovers?" She asks, pointing around her car.

My cheeks heat up slightly from being caught and I nod. "I do. I have a black one, but I'm thinking about getting a white one like this for Britt." I notice her smile falter at the mention of Brittany. She nods and pulls out of her parking space, after that we drive in silence.

15 minutes later we pull into a parking space at Urth Cafe on Melrose and walk into the restaurant. Krystal still hasn't said a word since our conversation in the car, and I'm starting to regret bringing up Brittany because I really don't want to sit through an awkward lunch. After we're seated at our table outside and the waitress takes our drink orders, Krystal returns to her usual flirty self. "So how long have you and Brenda been married?"

I roll my eyes from behind my menu, then smile at her sweetly. "Brittany and I have been married for twelve years."

"Impressive." She smirks. "Most marriages end after a couple of years."

"Yeah, well we're not like most marriages." I smirk, tossing my hair over my shoulder as I look at my menu.

"No you're not." What the hell is that supposed to mean?

I clear my throat before looking back at Krystal. "So what about you? Do you have any special guys in your life?" I ask, attempting to confirm if my gaydar is correct.

She smirks again. "I'm a lesbian." Knew it.

"Oh well, and special ladies then?" I ask, returning most of my attention back to my menu.

She shakes her head while glancing over her own menu. "Nope. I'm single at the moment."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone special soon." I say genuinely, just as our waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I settle on a simple caesar salad with grilled chicken, while Krystal orders a sandwich. We eat in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other every so often.

I excuse myself to the bathroom, and when I come back a few minutes later, the bill's already been paid. I give Krystal a confused look, but all she does is smile. "I already have." I stare at her for a moment, still clearly confused, then remember what I said to her before our waitress came by with the drinks.

_Oh._


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there with wide eyes and my mouth wide open, I know I looked like a damn fish. "Wait, you what?" I finally managed to say after several uncomfortable minutes.

Krystal chuckles at how flushed I am and takes a sip of her water. "I met someone at the club a few nights ago, it could be a potential relationship if we decide to take things further."

I know my face has to be a soft shade of red right now, because it feels like it's on fire. "Oh, well that's great Krystal. What's her name?" Knowing Krystal could possibly be seeing someone makes me visibly relax. This whole flirting thing is probably just an act she does to every attractive woman she meets.

"Sarah. She's pretty cool, I have her number and I think I might give her a call later." I smile instead of verbally responding because Krystal sounds genuinely happy, and I feel ridiculous for being paranoid over anything. After we finish our conversation, we leave Urth and return back to work. I feel in a surprisingly good mood after my lunch with Krystal, and knowing I only have a few more hours before I get to go home skyrockets my good mood even more.

"San, can we talk?" I sigh at hearing Quinn's voice and turn to face her. Her pleading eyes get too much for me so I quickly avert mine away.

"There isn't much to talk about, Q." I say softly.

"Santana, please." I know Quinn's still upset over our little conversation yesterday, but I really don't have much to say to her. Then again, Quinn is just as stubborn as I am and probably won't leave me alone until we discuss what happened.

"Fine, in my office." I nod in the direction of my office and Quinn gives me a small smile before following. Quinn walks in first and I close the door behind her, then go to take a seat behind my desk.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." I raise my eyebrow, but signal for her to continue. "I was way out of line, you're right, Krystal just has some innocent school-girl crush on you and she's actually a really nice person. I know you would never cheat on Brittany, and I'm really sorry for making it seem that way, San. You know I get a little crazy sometimes, it's like my other personality, Snixx 2.0." I'm pretty sure I'm about to draw blood from how hard I'm biting my lip to keep my smile from showing. "But anyways, yeah I just wanted to apologize. You're my best friend, S, and it sucks when we're fighting because then I have no one to binge on reality tv with."

I roll my eyes but finally smile, and stand up opening my arms. "Come here bitch." Quinn smiles widely before pulling me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"I'm really sorry again." Quinn says once we pull away.

I give Quinn a pointed look. "Stop apologizing Q, I get it. I forgive you."

"Alright, alright. Does this mean I can come by later and we can binge on the Real Housewives in sweats and tank tops?" Quinn and I have this thing we do where we watch countless hours of the Real Housewives on my couch, until we either pass out or call it a night.

"Only if you bring season 3 of Atlanta because-"

"Because it's your favorite, yeah I know. And I will, but right now I have to get back to work. I kinda forgot we were here." Quinn chuckles before leaning over to hug me again. "Thank you for forgiving me." She says softly.

"Don't get all sappy on me now Fabray." We both laugh and Quinn rolls her eyes one last time at me before leaving.

Just as Quinn walks out, Krystal walks in with a white folder tucked securely under her arm. I'm slightly surprised she finished already, I know from personal experience that laminating page by page takes a lot longer than it should.

"Here you go." She says, handing me 'Portfolio 427.' "I made copies and laminated them just like you asked."

I smile appreciatively at her. "Thanks, you can go ahead and leave early if you want. I really don't have anything else for you to do today." I tell her as I look through the folder to make sure everything's done correctly.

She smiles widely at me. "Thanks Santana, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I shrug setting the folder down. "Maybe you can go take your girl out or something."

"That's a great idea, I'll probably do that. Thanks again." She waves before walking out of my office. After Krystal leaves, my day goes on without a hitch. I cleaned up around my office a little, typed up a few reports, and checked my emails a few times before deciding to go home. I have pretty much everything prepared for the big presentation in a few weeks, and I'm actually excited about it. I've been working on it for a few months now, so I don't expect it to be anything less than perfect.

...

When I walk into the house, I'm surprised at how quiet it is. Usually around this time, Brittany's blasting music in the kitchen while dancing around and making a snack for the kids, Jarod and Madi are screaming at each other, or Quinn and Mercedes are waiting for me to get home so they can annoy the shit out of me. Not that I don't enjoy the peacefulness, but I am confused on why it's basically silent, and some of the worse scenarios I could possibly think of start racing through my head. "Brittany?" I yell out, taking the stairs two at a time. I slam our bedroom door open and run into the room, completely out of breath with my hair slightly disheveled. My appearance looks exactly how it is after Britt and I have a quickie in a random supply closet at some restaurant when our innocent touches become not so innocent.

"Britt..." I breathe out, as my eyes roam our bedroom. There's rose petals spread out across the floor and on the bed, and vanilla-scented candles lit, giving our room a nice glow and romantic vibe. Brittany's walking towards me with a black robe on and massage oil in her hands, and all I'm able to do is hope and pray that she's wearing nothing underneath.

"Let me take care of you tonight Sanny." She says softly, slowly unbuttoning my blouse. I gulp and nod, letting her continue to undress me. After Brittany undoes the last button, I shrug off my blouse and it falls to the floor, leaving me in my strapless red lace bra. I smile faintly when Brittany's eyes lock on my chest and she licks her lips. Brittany then slowly pulls my skirt and underwear down together, kissing her way down my legs as she does so. She locks eyes with me as she leans up and unclasps my bra, then cups my cheeks with both of her hands, and captures my lips with hers. I moan softly when she slips her tongue into my mouth, and pulls me flush against her at the same time.

"Where are the kids?" I pant once the kiss breaks, and Brittany's mouth moves to my chest.

"With." She kisses my collarbone. "Mercedes." She finishes, as she places hot, open mouthed kisses between my breasts.

"Baby, why do you have massage oil?"

Brittany stops her ministrations on my chest and smiles shyly. "Oh yeah." I smile back because I still don't understand how Brittany can go from sex god to adorable in a matter of seconds. "I was going to give you a massage, but I got a little carried away..."

I chuckle at her answer. "That sounds really good right now Britt. If you're still up for it."

"Ok, lay down on the towel I set up on the bed." I walk over to our bed and climb on top of the towel, laying on my front. Brittany tosses her robe on the floor, then straddles me from behind and begins to rub the oil over my tense shoulders and arms.

"This feels amazing baby, thank you." I say, sighing when Brittany works on a knot in my left shoulder.

After a few more minutes on my back, Brittany rubs my sides slowly. "Flip over San." She whispers, lifting her hips slightly for me to turn over. I do so, now laying on my back. Brittany slowly settles back down, our centers brushing ever so slightly in the process. We both gasp at the contact, and Brittany's hands begin kneading my breasts gently. I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning, and run my hands across Brittany's back, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against my fingertips.

I lock eyes with Brittany and notice how they're now a darker shade of blue and filled with lust. Brittany moves herself slightly down my body, and wraps her lips around my hardened nipple without breaking eye contact. I groan at the feeling, and arch further into her mouth while running my fingers through her blonde hair. She releases my nipple with a pop, and moves to my right breast, mimicking her actions.

"Oh god, B." I breathe, licking my lips and letting my head rest against the comforter. Brittany pulls away before leaning up and crashing our lips together.

After we break the kiss for air, Brittany moves further down my body, nipping and sucking lightly at my skin before placing a soft kiss against my center. "Britt..." I whine at her teasing, then let out a long and breathy moan as Brittany runs her tongue flat against my folds. "Fuck..."

"You're so wet, Santana." Brittany husks, before continuing to lap up my juices with her very talented tongue.

"Ohhhhh..." I whimper when Brittany blows lightly on my clit, before she takes it in her mouth and begins sucking roughly.

...

After six mind-blowing orgasms, Brittany and I are now cuddled up in bed, my head resting on her chest and her arm wrapped around my waist, watching reruns of That 70's Show.

"Britt, I need to tell you something." I say hesitantly, once a commercial comes on.

Brittany kisses the top my head. "Ok." She shrugs. When I remain silent, Brittany leans her head down to meet my eyes. "San?"

"I went to lunch with Krystal today." I breathe out, closing my eyes to avoid Brittany's reaction. What surprises me is when I feel her chest moving up and down with laughter. I open my eyes and look at her with a confused frown on my face.

"I don't care if you went to lunch with her." She giggles. I open my mouth to say something, but quickly close it when I realize I don't know what to say.

"Santana." Brittany says softly, lifting my chin to meet her shining blue eyes. "I'm perfectly ok with you two going to lunch. I know you're not cheating on me, if that's what you're worried about." I almost cry at how genuine she sounds, and I realize just how ridiculous I was being with this whole situation.

"Besides, I'm not worried about her. Redheads aren't your type." I laugh and snuggle further into Brittany's embrace and smile when she tightens her hold on me. I place a soft kiss on Brittany's bare chest, smirking when she shudders from underneath me. Just as I'm about to move lower, Mercedes's loud voice stops me. "Satan! Britt! Where are you two at?"

"Why the fuck is she here?" I whine, reluctantly leaving Brittany's arms and walk into our closet. I change into a simple pair of shorts and a tank top, before tossing a similar outfit to Brittany. She throws on the clothes and hops out of bed, interlacing our fingers as we walk out of our bedroom.

"Did you two just have sex?" Mercedes asks once we're at the bottom of the staircase.

"Damn Cedes say it a little louder." I hiss, glancing at Jarod and Madi who seemed to be in there own little world.

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. "Did something happen Mercedes? It's almost midnight."

"Oh, Madi had a nightmare and I couldn't calm her down, once I did she was crying for you two, so I just decided to bring her home." Mercedes tells us. Brittany pouts and I frown, taking a better look at Madi. Her eyes are red and her face is flushed, and she has her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Brittany excuses herself away from us, then walks over towards Jarod and Madi who were still standing by the door. I turn my attention back to Mercedes and notice her staring at me intently. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I tease.

Mercedes looks at Brittany then back to me and grabs my arm, dragging me out of the foyer and into the kitchen. "What the hell?" I snap, pulling my arm away from her.

Mercedes puts her hands on her hips and arches a brow at me. "I received an interesting phone call today, from your new temp worker."

"Krystal?" Mercedes nods.

"She asked me all these questions about your personal life, like what you do for fun and how old you are, shit like that."

"Ok, and? Cedes it's not a big deal, so she has a little crush, it's cute really. I think she's seeing someone anyways." I shrug, turning to leave the room.

Mercedes grabs my arm, putting my actions to a halt. "Just be careful with this one San." She says seriously, and I roll my eyes. The last thing on my mind right now is worrying about Krystal.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I blow off, releasing myself from Mercedes's grip before I walk out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**One week later **

"San, are you going to the annual Halloween party this weekend? I heard they're gonna have Prince perform, so your ass better be there." Quinn asks me. We're currently sitting on my couch, binging on The Kardashians marathon while waiting for our pizza to arrive.

I tear my eyes away from the tv and shrug. "I don't know, I might. Britt may have something planned." Every year our company throws this huge Halloween party a week before Halloween, which always includes performers and a shit load of alcohol. I usually take Brittany and we always coordinate our costumes to be related in some type of way, like last year she went as a sexy milk lady and I went as the cookies.

Quinn rolls her eyes and pours herself another glass of red wine. "Won't Brittany be in Atlanta meeting with some singer? She was booking her flight for Friday evening last time I talked to her."

"You're right," I take a sip of my own wine. "I completely forgot about that."

"Yeah well, isn't Brittany taking Jarod and Madi with her?"

"I'm pretty sure she is, I'll ask her about it when she gets home." I say as I stand up to take mine and Quinn's now empty wine glasses to the kitchen.

"Mami, what are you doing?" Madi asks, skipping into the kitchen in a pink tank top and shorts. She props her elbows up against the counter top and looks at me.

"Watching tv with Aunt Q." I tell her while rinsing out our glasses.

Madi smiles brightly at me and moves closer. "Can I watch with you? Jarod fell asleep and he snores loud so I can't hear the tv." She pouts, I swear Brittany taught her that to use against me.

I smile. "I don't see why not." I lean down to kiss the top of her head, then smooth out her messy curls. She takes my hand and leads us back into the living room, where Quinn's face is literally a few inches away from the tv screen. "Q, back up before you go blind." I laugh as I sit down on the sectional, pulling Madi into my lap.

"But Kanye's about to propose." Quinn whines, before reluctantly returning back to her spot on the love seat.

"Haven't you seen this episode before Q?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Momma!" Madi squeals, jumping off of my lap and throws her arms around Britt's neck.

"Hey baby!" Brittany replies just as enthusiastically, before peppering kisses all over her face. "Where's Jarod?" She asks after setting Madi down, looking around the room.

"Asleep." Madi shrugs, walking back to the couch and giving the tv her full attention.

Brittany smiles at me and pulls me in for a deep kiss. "Hmmm." I hum with approval when we break for air. I quickly kiss Brittany one more time, before wrapping my arms tightly around her neck and burying my face in her shoulder.

"Can I join in on your Kardashians party happening in there?" Brittany asks, nodding her head towards the living room.

I smile and nod. "Of course. Have you eaten yet? The pizza guy should be here soon, we ordered like thirty minutes ago."

"No I haven't. And pizza sounds awesome right now." Brittany smiles, leaning down to kiss me again. Right as things are about to get heated, we're interrupted by the doorbell. We pull away and smile shyly at each other, before I turn to answer the door.

"We're finishing this later!" I yell over my shoulder, and Brittany just laughs.

...

"Good morning, Santana." Krystal smiles as she hands me my morning coffee as we began walking inside the building. This has become a daily thing, not that I'm complaining. The amount of time I save by not going to Starbucks every morning is amazing.

"Good morning, Krystal." I reply with a smile, then take a long sip of my coffee and hum with delight.

"That good huh?" She teases, before drinking her own.

"You have no idea." I mumble against my cup. Coffee is like a god send for me, I can't go a day without it. I tried to once, when Starbucks was so packed that the line stretched outside and almost into traffic, and I was close to dying without my usual caffeine fix.

Krystal presses the '30' button on the elevator and we step inside. "So, you know about the Halloween party is this weekend?" Of course I've heard about the party. Not only have her and Quinn brought it up, but also Mercedes and Kurt, who don't even work with us. The three of them have already been going over costume ideas, none of which I've agreed to.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yes, that's all anyone seems to be talking about around here."

Krystal laughs and nods her head in agreement. "But you're going right?"

"I don't know. I might just stay home and have a horror movie marathon with myself." I say, only half joking.

"Santana, you have to come." She says seriously, setting down her coffee on her desk.

"I'll think about it." I say genuinely, before walking into my office. I know I'll most likely end up going, with Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes on my ass about it, there's no way I would be able to avoid it. Even Brittany's been trying to convince me to go.

Most of my day goes by as it usually does, besides one guy getting sick and puking his guts up in the middle of meeting, everything's been normal. I'm about to go on my lunch break and I would be lying if I said I wasn't ready to get the hell out of there. I've been working my ass off all morning and all I need right now is food and calmness.

As if God and whatever heavenly forces above heard my prayers, Brittany walks into my office with her usual bright smile on her face. I can't help but smile back just as brightly, Brittany has that effect on me. "Britt! What are you doing here?" I ask, the smile on my face never faltering.

"Taking you out to lunch." She shrugs and smiles shyly at me. I giggle, an actual fucking giggle, and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Where to?" I ask as I grab my purse and car keys out from under my desk.

Brittany takes the my keys out of my hands and wraps it around her index finger. "It's a surprise. Let's go."

Twenty-five minutes worth of traffic and two road blocks later, Brittany parks in front of Pinkberry and smiles at me. She's so damn cute. "Frozen yogurt for lunch? What did I do to deserve this." I tease, as we get out of the car.

Brittany walks over to me and intertwines our fingers. "Just for being you." God, she's going to kill me.

"Britt..." I smile adoringly at her, then give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you."

Brittany kisses my temple softly, before pulling us towards the entrance. "And I love you. Now let's get some yogurt, I'm hungry."

After we get our frozen yogurt, mine a simple cookies&cream with chocolate sprinkles, and Brittany's an every single flavor they have mixed together topped with gummy bears, we take a seat by the window.

Brittany pulls my chair out for me, and I smile widely at her before sitting down. "You're such a dork." I chuckle as she sits down in front of me.

Brittany shrugs and nods. "Yeah, but you love it." She picks up her spoon and shoves her yogurt in her mouth, humming with delight.

She looks back to me and pouts when she notices me laughing. "What?"

"B, come here." Brittany walks over to me and I lean up, kissing the yogurt off of the tip of her nose. "There." I smile, before returning to my own yogurt.

"So..." Brittany starts, swirling her spoon around in her cup. "Are you gonna go to the party?"

"Britt." I groan, leaning back into my chair.

Brittany rolls her eyes and leans forward. "San, come on. It'll be fun. You've always had a good time before."

"Yeah, because you were with me." I point out.

"San, please go to the party. For me?" Brittany gives me her best puppy dog eyes and pout, and it's physically impossible for me to say no.

...

**Saturday 8pm**

"Satan! Hurry your ass up so we can go!" I hear Mercedes yell from downstairs. Since we're each allowed to bring a plus one to the party, Quinn chose Kurt and I chose Mercedes. Puck, Britt, and Blaine are all out of town for the weekend, so tonight's just about letting loose and enjoying ourselves, or at least that's what Kurt keeps telling me.

I check my appearance one last time in the full length mirror, before leaving the room. I decided on dressing up as Catwoman, since our little group wanted to go as superheroes; Kurt's idea. I'm wearing a black leather jumpsuit with the zipper down just enough to show my cleavage, a matching belt with a plastic black buckle, elbow length black gloves, a cat ear headband, an eye-mask covered in black sequins, and my thigh-high black boots. My hair is cascaded down my back in loose waves and my makeup topped off with mascara, winged eyeliner and a smoky eye.

"Whoa, Santana, I might just turn straight for you." Kurt gawks, looking up and down my body when I reach the bottom of the staircase.

I chuckle and smack his arm playfully. "Too bad I'm a lesbian, Hummel. Keep it in your pants."

Mercedes clears her throat, interrupting our little giggle fest and narrows her eyes. "Alright gays, let's go because I need to get my drink on _now_ before I kill all of you."

I roll my eyes and grab my car keys off of the table beside the door. "Calm down Wheezy, we're going. It'll only be a couple more hours before you're laughing at everything like a fucking idiot."

Mercedes flips me off, then pushes me out the way and walks outside. Quinn, Kurt, and I don't bother controlling our laughter as we follow her out to my black Range Rover.

The drive was only about 30 minutes, a lot shorter than I genuinely thought it would be. There really wasn't that many traffic, which is completely unusual for a Saturday night in Los Angeles, but it helped spare us another 30 minutes. I pull up to the front were there's valet parking, and give my keys to the man with the black slacks and white buttoned up shirt to park my car.

"Where are they having it this year?" Kurt asks once we're standing in the foyer.

"Top floor." Quinn and I say at the same time, leading the two towards the elevators. The ride up takes a few minutes, and when we arrive on our floor two out of four people gasp at our surroundings. Quinn and I probably would've reacted the same way if we hadn't been going to these things for years.

The top floor had been completely transformed into some kind of Halloween wonderland. There was music blasting, and everything was either covered in black or orange. The room had an orange glow, and an amazing view of the LA skyline. There was a huge buffet on one side of the room, and a bar at the other.

"I'm heading over to the bar." I yell over the music, walking away before anyone can respond. A drink is exactly what I need right now. I lean up against the counter and wait for the bartender to finish serving some old guy with a beard.

"Meow, who knew Catwoman could look so good." I look over my shoulder and see Krystal standing behind me, wearing a very tight, very exposing outfit. I visibly swallow and force myself to look away before some very unneeded thoughts start going through my head.

Before I can say anything, the bartender brings us four shots and walks away. I open my mouth to call him back over, but Krystal stops me. "The shots are on me." She smiles before downing two of hers, shaking her head after she swallows. "Your turn." She points to the two full shots sitting in front of me. I'm about to deny, but then Kurt's words start racing through my mind to let loose and have fun.

I smirk at Krystal as I take mine like a champ. "Wow those are strong." I breathe out, setting the now empty shots glasses down on the counter.

"Just the way I like 'em." Krystal smiles, as she calls the bartender back over to us. "Do you want anything else?" She looks back to me.

I shrug. "A glass of champagne will be fine." She nods before giving the middle aged guy our drink orders.

A few minutes later our glasses our set in front of us, and Krystal raises hers up in front of me. "Here's to a night to remember."

"A night to remember." I repeat with a smile, before clinking our glasses together.

Two hours later and I'm completely wasted. It started out with a few shots between Krystal and I, then Mercedes showed up with her crazy ass and ordered us three more. After her, Kurt and Quinn dragged me into their drinking game, and that's about the last thing I remember before I got completely drunk off my ass. I really don't feel bad about it though, because ninety-six percent of everyone here is just as wasted as I am.

"Come with me for a sec." I feel Krystal's hot breath against my ear and turn around. I didn't realize I was nodding until she was dragging me out of the large room and into the hall.

"Where're we goin?" I slur, stumbling over my feet a little. Krystal tightens her hold around my waist but doesn't answer, and continues walking us down the hall. We walk into the women's bathroom and Krystal lets go of my waist to check her appearance in the mirror. I don't even bother because I know I look like a complete mess.

Before I can register what's happening, Krystal drags me into one of the larger stalls at the end, and locks the door. Just as I'm about to ask her what she's doing, she presses me up against the door and attaches her lips to my neck while grinding on my thigh. My eyes widen but I make no attempt to push her away, it's like I'm completely frozen. The fact that I'm beyond horny right now doesn't help the situation either. She's nipping and sucking on my collarbone, and I would be lying if I didn't say it felt amazing. I finally register what's happening when I feel her breath against the top of my left breast, and I push her off of me, making her land on the toilet. "What the fuck are you doing?" I hiss, fumbling with the lock on the door. She just stares at me with that smirk, and I growl under my breath before successfully pushing the door open and stumbling out.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." She chuckles, smoothing out her hair and reapplying her lipstick.

"Krystal." I hiss, slamming my fists against the counter top. "This." I point between the two of us. "Will never happen."

She frowns at me and takes a step forward, causing me to take a step back. "You can't deny what we have, Santana." She says seriously, looking me directly in the eye.

"_We._" I hiss out. "Have nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. I'm married." I roughly run my fingers through my hair. "Stay the fuck away from me, psycho bitch." I storm out of the bathroom before she can say anything else. As I'm walking back to the room where the party is, I've sobered up enough to completely realize what just happened.

_Fuck. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up I had a raging headache and I already felt a little nauseous. Last night's events flashed through my head and I groaned, falling back onto the couch where, apparently, I fell asleep on. I look to my right and smirk when I see Mercedes passed out on the floor, Kurt's under the table, and Quinn is on the love seat across from me.

I lie back down and close my eyes, thinking about what happened last night.

_I walk full speed down the long and empty hallway without looking back, and let out a breath of relief when I walk into the crowded room. I search for Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn, and roll my eyes when I see their drunk asses still at the bar._

_"We need to go." I yell over the music, tugging on Quinn's arm. _

_Quinn turns around to face me, stumbling in the process, and shakes her head. "No San, this's fun." She slurs, steadying herself by grabbing onto my shoulders. _

_I sigh and take the shot glass she was holding out of her hand and set it on the counter. "You've had enough." I say, grabbing onto her arm and walk us over to Kurt. _

_"Santana, where have you been? You missed Quinn and Mercedes's rendition of 'Bad Romance.'" Kurt tells me as he sips his glass of water. _

_"How are you not completely wasted?" I ask confused, because I know for a fact Kurt was hammered when I left with Krystal, not even thirty minutes go._

_"I've been drinking water, trying to sober up. I think it's working, my vision is starting to clear up." He says, finishing his glass and calling the bartender over for another one. _

_"Well that's great Kurt, but we need to leave, like now." I grab onto his shirt with the hand that isn't holding on to Quinn. _

_Kurt swats at my hand, causing me to turn around a glare at him. "Whoa, whoa, this is Gucci. You rip it you pay." _

_"I think I can afford it." I roll my eyes, leading the three of us over to Mercedes, who's currently laughing at a glass of wine. _

_"Ok Wheezy, finish your wine so we can go." _

_Mercedes stops laughing and looks at me with a frown. "I don't wanna leave yet."_

_"Yeah, well, I don't care. It's almost 2 in the morning, we're leaving. Kurt, grab Mercedes and let's go." Kurt nods and puts his arm through Mercedes', walking her to the exit. _

_"Look, it's Krystal." Quinn slurs, attempting to point towards the crowd. I follow the direction of her finger and meet shining green eyes and a smirk. I gulp and tear my eyes away, tightening my grip on Quinn while pulling us away. _

_"I already called a cab. Are you ok with picking your car up tomorrow?" Kurt tells me, attempting to hold a now half-asleep Mercedes up._

_I nod. "That's fine. Let's just go, please." _

_Kurt looks at me skeptically. "Are you ok, Santana? You seem a little shaken up." _

_I quickly avert my eyes away and start walking towards the elevator. "Probably just the alcohol." He shrugs and I'm pretty sure he bought my sorry excuse for an answer. Thank god._

"San, wake your ass up and take these." I slowly open my eyes to see a very hungover Quinn standing over me with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. I take my time sitting up, then take the items out of Quinn's hands, quickly downing the pills waiting for the relief to kick in.

"Santana, what the fuck is all over your chest?" Quinn hisses, taking the water out of my hand and slamming it on the table.

I wince at the noise while rubbing my temples. "What are you talking about, Q?" I mumble out, looking up at the blonde, clearly confused. Quinn rolls her eyes and drags me off of the couch and into the nearest bathroom, cutting on the light and pushing me in front of the mirror.

"Oh my fucking god." I breathe, ghosting my fingers over the dark purple bruises across my chest.

"Why do you have hickeys? Last time I checked, Brittany isn't here." Quinn snaps, folding her arms across her chest. I must have looked completely terrified because Quinn drops her glare and takes a step closer towards me. "Santana...what the hell did you do last night?"

"Q, I-" I shake my head and begin running my fingers through my hair.

Quinn's eyes widen and she takes a step back. "Oh my god, did you cheat on Brittany?"

"What?" I hiss out, abruptly stopping my movements. "I would never cheat on Brittany, Quinn." You of all people should know that."

"I know you wouldn't San." She says in a softer tone. "But something had to happen. There's at least 3, very visible hickeys across your chest."

"I think we've established that, Mrs. I State The Goddamn obvious." I snap before taking a deep breath and sigh. "I'm sorry." I mutter. Quinn doesn't say anything and instead wraps her arms around me tightly. I allow myself to relax into her embrace and hug her back.

"Explain to me what happened, maybe we can figure something out." Quinn stated calmly, once the hug broke.

I furrow my brows as I rack my brain for any useful information. "Well I remember Krystal flirting with me all night-"

Quinn frowned. "The temp? Seriously?"

I nodded and continued. "She bought me a few drinks before you guys came over, then you know we got drunk off of our asses." Quinn chuckled and nodded. "Umm, then she asked me to go the bathroom with her and I did. I thought she just had to pee and didn't want to go alone or something but she dragged me into one of the stalls and basically started a make out session with my chest."

Quinn's eyes basically fell out of her head, they were so wide. "Are you fucking serious? You pushed her away right? And kicked her ass I hope?"

I look away, avoiding eye contact with Quinn. "Q..."

"Dammit Santana, what the hell were you thinking?" Quinn snaps as she begins to pace back and forth.

I groan in frustration. "I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse, Santana. You basically cheated on Brittany."

"I didn't do anything to Krystal!" I yell, before remembering there are still people asleep and lower my voice. "I just stood there, I don't know, my mind was hazy and I didn't register what was going on until these were already being formed." I point to my my chest.

Quinn nods. "Ok, then what happened?"

"I pushed her away and told her that we would never happen and that I'm married."

"Ok." Quinn says simply.

I frown. "Ok?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and leans back against the counter. "Santana, if anyone would be able to understand this fucked up situation, it's Brittany. Just explain to her everything that's been going on."

"B-but what if she thinks of it as cheating? I can't lose Brittany, Q. I don't know what I'd do without her." I say, barely loud enough for Quinn to hear. I blink my tears away and shake my head at the thought.

"San, Britt loves you far too much to do something like that, I promise you. You need to let her find this out from you, whereas from someone else." Quinn arches a brow, and I know she's right.

...

**Sunday night 7pm**

"Dinner's ready!" I call over the intercom throughout the house. Brittany and the kids got home a couple of hours ago, completely jet lagged. The four of us took a nap together in mine and Britt's bed, but I fell asleep about an hour ago and decided to go ahead and start dinner. I've managed to keep the hickeys hidden with a shit load of concealer and my old Louisville sweatshirt I've been wearing, but I plan on talking to Brittany later about Krystal and the Halloween party.

"Smells amazing babe." Brittany smiles, coming up from behind me and wrapping her arms around waist. "What did you make?" She asks, resting her chin on my right shoulder.

"Chicken fajitas." I tell her while sprinkling the seasoning over the meat.

"Momma, Mami my stomach hurts." Jarod says as he walks into the kitchen, gently rubbing his stomach.

"Hurt's how baby? Like a stomach ache?" I ask, bending down so I'm at eye-level with him.

Jarod nods and rests his head on my shoulder. "Yeah I guess. Can you get me some medicine?"

"Yeah I can, give Mami a minute to fix your momma and sister's plate." I say as I rub his back.

"You go ahead San, I'll fix our plates." Brittany says with a smile as she ruffles Jarod's dark hair.

"Thanks Britt." I smile as Brittany kisses my cheek. "Come here baby." I take Jarod's hand and walk us over to the medicine cabinet on the opposite side of the kitchen. I search through the cabinet until I find some pepto bismol, and fill it to the right dosage before handing it to Jarod.

"You need to lay down, J. You can eat later when you feel better." I tell him once he's finished.

"Will you lay with me?" He asks shyly, looking at the floor.

I smile and kiss his head softly. "Of course. Come on."

Once we're in the family room, I lay down on my back on the couch and Jarod climbs on top of me, resting his head on my chest. I wrap one arm around him and use the other to run my fingers through his curls.

"I love you, Mami." He mumbles sleepily, snuggling closer to me.

"I love you too baby boy, get some rest." I say as I place a soft kiss on his temple.

...

"San, wake up baby." I slowly open my eyes and instantly smile at the sight of Brittany crouching down beside me.

"How long was I out?" I ask, looking around for my phone.

"About two hours." Brittany smiles. "I managed to lift Jarod off of you without you waking up, you were knocked out."

I chuckle and lean forward to kiss her softly. "I was pretty tired." I sit up and throw off the blanket wrapped around me. "What time is it?" I look at Brittany and frown at her facial expression. "B?"

"Santana...what's on your chest?" She says quietly, as her eyes begin to water.

I give her a confused look before looking down, noticing the concealer was now gone, and my hickeys were on display. "Britt, I can explain." I say quickly, taking a step closer to her.

She takes a step back and shakes her head. "Why do you have hickeys, Santana?" She asks, and I flinch at her tone.

"Brittany, baby, I swear I didn't cheat on you. I swear to god I didn't."

She frowns, and still refuses to let me get close to her. "Then what happened?"

"At the party Krystal-"

"_Krystal_? Krystal did this?" She hisses.

"Brittany, please let me explain." She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath, I'm assuming to calm herself down, before nodding. "At the beginning of the night she kept flirting with me and bought me a few drinks, then Cedes, Kurt, and Q joined us and we all got pretty much wasted." I flinch slightly under her intense glare, but continue. "A few hours later Krystal asked me to go to the bathroom with her and I didn't think anything of it, so I went. She pulled me into one of the stalls and this happened." I motion towards my chest.

Brittany's face hardens and her glare never falters. "How long did you allow her to suck on your chest for hickeys to form?" She bites, moving farther away from me.

"B..."

"This is why you've been wearing sweatshirts. To cover them." She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Brittany I-"

"No. You know what Santana? I think you should go stay with Mercedes tonight."

""I-I wasn't thinking straight, I'm so so sorry Brittany." I realize I have tears streaming down my face, but I don't make any attempt to wipe them away.

Brittany sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "I still want you to leave tonight. I need time to figure this out Santana."

"Please don't leave me..." I sniffle, staring at the floor.

"San, I may be extremely pissed at you right now, but I would never leave you." I look back up to Brittany and she shrugs. "I want her fired. If I see her again I might kick her ass."

"Krystal?" Brittany rolls her eyes and nods. "Ok, I'll take care of it B."

"We'll talk when you get off of work tomorrow, I think there's a lot we need to discuss." Brittany says softly, leaning down the kiss my forehead.

"Ok." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Santana. I love you." Brittany calls over her shoulder, before going upstairs.

I don't even bother cleaning my face up as I call Mercedes. I really fucked up this time.

**A/N: hopefully this ending is better..**


	6. Chapter 6

As I'm calling Mercedes, I realize I haven't packed any type of overnight bag and I have nothing to sleep in, so I quickly hang up and quietly walk upstairs to mine and Britt's room. I poke my head in to see if Brittany's still awake, she is. "Hey Britt, I just need to get something to sleep in and my clothes for tomorrow, then I'll be gone." I say softly, slowly walking into the room.

Brittany sighs and sits up against the headboard. "I don't want you to leave, San." Her tone matches mine, and she plays with the hem of her tank top. "But I still think we need some space tonight. You can sleep down the hall in the guest room, or with Jarod or Madi, whatever you want to do is fine."

I shake my head and walk closer to the bed. "Are you sure, B? I understand why you'd want me to leave, I fucked up-"

"Santana, stop." I'm surprised at the sharpness in her tone, but I close my mouth and let her continue. "You're right, you did fuck up, but making you leave isn't going to solve anything. I love you, you're my wife, and I want us to figure this out together." She reaches over and gently grabs my pinky with hers.

"Oh man.." I chuckle when my eyes start to water, and I blink my tears back. "I love you so damn much, Brittany. I swear to god I'm going to make things right."

A small smile appears on Brittany's face and she nods. "I know you will, San. Get some sleep, you have to get up in a few hours."

I smile lovingly at her, before walking into our closet to change. A few minutes later, I come out in a simple black tank top and Brittany's old Cheerios sweatpants, I feel like I need some part of her with me tonight.

I laugh softly when I see Brittany fast asleep with a game still playing on her phone and the bedside lamp on. I carefully take the phone out of her hand and turn it off, setting it on the table. I cut off the light and smooth out her blonde hair before leaning down the kiss her cheek softly. "I promise everything will be better tomorrow, Britt." I whisper, before leaving the room.

...

"We need to talk." I say sternly, my eyes never leaving the green ones in front of me. As soon as I woke up this morning, I've had my mind set on finally getting rid of Krystal and her shit.

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she looks around. "Where?"

"In my office. Now." I don't give her time to reply and assume she's following me to my office. I let her walk in first and close the door behind us, then make my way over to my desk and start searching through my papers. "You realize what you did Saturday night was completely unprofessional and crossed every type of personal boundary there is."

"Santana, I-"

I hold my hand up to stop her. "No. You're through here, Krystal. I suggest you start searching for a new job." I lean back into the chair and cross my arms over my chest.

Her face completely drops, and her eyes begin to water. "Santana, I need this job. You have every reason to fire me, I understand that, but how am I supposed to pay the bills? My rent is due at the end of the month." She chokes out, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

I sigh and force myself to look away. She had to make this difficult. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that." I shrug, shuffling through my papers to look for some type of distraction.

"I shouldn't have came onto you like that, and you should know I completely regret it. My grandmother's in the hospital, and I needed some type of escape. I drank way more than I should've and I'm so sorry for what I did." Krystal sniffles and I hand her a tissue to wipe her nose with. She gladly does so, and looks back to me with pleading eyes.

"Listen." I begin, looking her directly in the eye. "You can't keep working here. I don't feel comfortable with you here, and my wife doesn't feel comfortable with you here. But, I will talk to my friend John over at another company and see about giving you a job over there."

Krystal smiles widely at me. "You'd do that for me?" She asks, genuinely surprised.

I sigh. "I don't want you out on the streets. But the job is in Chicago, so you'll have to move."

"That's fine, I'll do whatever I have to do. You have no idea how thankful I am for this opportunity." Krystal's literally beaming at me, and I can't help but smile a little.

"Well you're welcome."

She nods. "Can I at least give you a goodbye hug?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say softly, giving her a pointed look.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Um, hand shake?" She suggests, waiting for me to confirm before doing anything.

I smile and offer her my hand, exactly like the first time we met, except this time she actually takes it.

"It was an honor working with you, Santana." Krystal says genuinely.

I chuckle. "You're not too bad yourself, Krystal. Good luck with whatever you decide to do."

She smiles and her eyes are sparkling like crazy. "I appreciate it."

...

"Mami!" I jump in surprise at the sudden noise, but smile when I see both Jarod and Madi running towards me, and Brittany standing in the doorway, matching my smile.

"Hey!" I reply just as enthusiastically, pulling Madi onto my lap while Jarod takes a spot on my desk. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't get to see you this morning, so momma brought us here." Madi informs me while playing with my wedding ring.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had to leave early to get something taken care of." I say, looking directly into Brittany's eyes as I do so.

"Did it work out?" Jarod asks, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

I nod. "It did."

"Hey guys, why don't you go visit Aunt Q for a minute so I can talk to Mami?" Brittany suggests. Jarod and Madi nod excitedly before quickly leaving the room.

"So..." Brittany draws out, as she leans back against my desk. "How'd it go?" She asks hesitantly, and I don't blame her.

"There were a few tears shed, but overall it went better than I expected." I tell her, looking up to meet her eyes.

Brittany bites her lip, looking unbelievingly adorable and sexy at the same time. "So she'll be gone for good?" I smile and nod.

"Gone for good." I confirm.

"Ok." She breathes, and I know what's coming. "We need to talk about what happened." I nod, waiting for her to continue. "This isn't something that's easy for me to just look past, Santana." She sighs, meeting my eyes.

I nod, because I completely agree with her. "I know, B. I was wrong. I shouldn't have hid the hickeys from you, I should've told you right away. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place but it did, and I can't take it back, and I am so _so_ sorry."

"Why did you hide them from me?" She asks, holding my gaze.

"I was scared. No, I was scared shitless what would happen if you found out. Every time I grew lady balls to tell you, I'd always chicken out. But I didn't want you to find out the way you did, I wanted to tell you." I admit, looking at the floor shamefully.

"Ok." Brittany says softly. "I forgive you San, but I'm still mad at you. So, no sex for a week." She smirks as she walks towards the door.

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Britt!" I whine, falling back into my chair.

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. "But, you can come back to bed tonight. I've realized after almost 30 years of sharing a bed with someone, it's pretty much impossible to sleep without them." She smiles at me shyly.

"I can't sleep without you either, Britt." I tell her with a smile.

"Good, because hopefully you won't ever have to again." She winks, before leaving my office.

After another thirty minutes of visiting, Britt leaves to take the kids to lunch since they started complaining about being hungry. Not even five minutes after they left, Quinn's in my office throwing a million questions at me. "Whoa, ok, slow down Fabray. One at a time."

She smirks. "That's not what you said in high school." I scowl and cross my arms over my chest. "Anyways, Britt seemed happy when she left, what happened? Did you tell her? She didn't flip her shit right?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, we talked about it Q. Calm _your_ shit."

"See! I told you she wouldn't leave you! You should take my advice more often and stop being such a stubborn bitch." She laughs, and I just shake my head.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"So where's Krystal? I saw her leave earlier too but she hasn't came back yet." Quinn asks, quickly changing the subject.

I shrug. "I fired her."

She smiles widely at me and pumps her fist in the air. "Hell yeah, remind me to thank Brittany for that later."

"What? What makes you think this was Brittany's idea? I totally could've fired her on my own." I pout, and Quinn just laughs harder.

"Yeah, ok San. I need to get back to work, congrats on your stalker being gone." She teases. I roll my eyes one more time, before going back to organizing my computer files.

...

I sigh with relief when I get into my car at 5 that evening. Today has been a long ass day, and all I really want to do right now is get home and make things right with Brittany.

I set my keys in my lap and check my messages.

**Britt-Britt: what would u rather hav 4 dinner? Steak or chicken**

**San: Steak...we ate chicken the other night **

**Britt-Britt: K. :) it should b ready by the time u get here. **

**San: Ok, I'll be home soon.**

**Britt-Britt: drive safe. I love you. **

**San: I love you too. :)**

I smile at my phone before tossing it in my purse and grab my keys to start the car. Just as I'm turning the key in the ignition, the passenger door opens and low and behold, Krystal climbs in wearing a black trench coat. "Um...can I help you?" I frown, arching a brow.

She smirks and closes the door, locking it, then turns to face me. "Maybe you can." Her voice is way more seductive than it should be, and I shake my head while unlocking the doors.

"I need to get home, so you need to go." I say as I'm buckling my seat belt. When I don't hear any movement, I turn to look at her. Right when I do, she rips open her coat and my jaw drops. She's wearing nothing but lacy red lingerie.

"Get the fuck out of my car." I hiss immediately.

"Why? Isn't this what you want?" Krystal frowns, while leaning closer towards my seat.

I laugh. Not because the situation is funny, but because Krystal may actually be insane. "Why? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Get the fuck out before I call the police."

"I don't understand why you're doing this." She raises her voice, furrowing her brows. What's sad is that she looks genuinely confused, and I have no idea why.

"Are you high? Drunk? I have a fucking family at home, that's why." I flash my wedding ring at her. "Get out of my car, I'm not going to ask you again." I shrug.

"Santana-"

"Get. Out." I hiss, pointing to the passenger side door.

She closes her coat and forcefully opens the door, she better thank jesus she didn't break my door with that shit. "We have something Santana, you can't keep denying it. We can be together and have a life together. She can't please you the way I can."

"_We_ have nothing. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" I snap angrily. "And talk about my wife one more fucking time, you'll regret it I can promise you that."

"Brittany can't have you forever." She smirks, and that's when I lose it.

"You're fucking insane." I bite back, turning my car on before I do something stupid that will most likely end with me in jail. She slams the door and screams, then hits my window, hard, as I pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shorter chapter, sorry...**

"I wish I could come with you."

"You have to work B, it's ok."

"I still want to go." Brittany pouts.

I chuckle and lean forward to kiss her softly. "It's only for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it." We're currently standing in the middle of the airport, saying our goodbyes before I fly to San Diego for a business conference. It's been almost a week since the Krystal incident, and I haven't seen her since. I chose not to tell Brittany, or anyone for that matter, about what happened for the sake of worrying Brittany even more. I promised her I would fix everything and that's what I plan on doing. Krystal's crazy ass is not going to take us two steps back when we moved one step forward in this situation.

"Bye Mami, I'll miss you." Madi says sadly, wrapping her arms tightly around my torso.

"I'll miss you too baby, but I'll be home soon, don't worry. Ok?" She nods against me and I lean down to kiss the top of her head.

"Will you bring me back a souvenir?" Jarod asks, after he pulls away from our hug.

I laugh. "A souvenir? J, you've been to San Diego plenty of times. It's only a few hours away."

He shrugs. "I know, but it want a new sweatshirt."

"From San Diego specifically?" He nods again and I just shake my head. "Alright then buddy."

"Call me when you land, ok?" Brittany says softly, looking into my eyes.

"I will, B." I lean forward to kiss her gently. "I love you."

Brittany smiles. "I love you, too. Try to have some fun."

I roll my eyes but nod. "I'm sure I'll have a great time partying it up with my snobby co-workers."

Brittany just laughs and shakes her head. "I mean it, San. Have some fun." She kisses my forehead and wraps her arms tightly around me. I instantly melt into her embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Britt." I mumble into her shoulder.

"It's only for a couple of days, you'll be back before you know it." Brittany says, mimicking my earlier words.

I give Brittany a quick peck on the lips and hug both of our kids, before picking up my suitcase and walking towards security.

...

_Hey, B. _I smile as I answer my phone. I just arrived to my hotel a few minutes ago, and to say it's nice is an understatement. I'm pretty impressed with our company, because this is amazing.

**Hey San, how's San Diego?**

_Rainy_. I laugh. _What are you doing?_

**Making s'mores with the kids.**

_Aww, I wish I was there._

**Yeah, they definitely miss their Mami. I do too.**

_I miss my babies too. All three of them._ I smile when I hear Brittany's laughter.

**Good luck with the conference,** **I know you'll put 100 percent into it.**

_Thanks, B._ I blush at her compliment.

**No problem, San.**

_I've gotta go Britt, the conference is about to start._

**Ok, call me tonight before you go to bed. I love you.**

_I will. I love you too._

...

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, right this way." A tall man in a nice gray suit leads me into the conference room. I take a seat in between an older looking woman, who's name is Janice, and a younger man, Keith. Once everyone arrives, we get right into discussion about statistics and product.

About twenty minutes in, a scrawny looking man pokes his head in the room and looks directly at me. "Um, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, your wife is here." He tells me.

I frown because I know Brittany's in Los Angeles right now, working on some project, so she couldn't be here. "My wife?"

He looks annoyed with my answer and nods. "Yes, she's asking for you."

"Ok..." I slowly slide my chair back and stand up, before following him out of the room. Once we're in the main lobby of the hotel, he walks away and I search the crowd for any sign of Brittany.

"Looking for me?" I clench my jaw at the familiar voice, and turn around quickly meeting bright green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I let out a frustrated sigh, counting to 10 in my head so I don't attack this bitch on the spot.

"I came to see you." She smiles. "I figured you'd want to get out of there." She nods her head in the direction of the conference room.

"How did you know I was here?" I practically growl out, sinking my nails into my palms so hard I'm surprised I didn't draw blood.

She frowns at the tone in my voice and takes a step closer. "What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me."

"Because I'm not. Leave." I say simply with a shrug as I turn around to walk away.

"Santana..." Krystal grabs my forearm. "I came so that we could be together, away from everyone. I missed you."

"I'm about two seconds away from calling security on your crazy ass." I snap, pulling my phone out of the pocket on my blazer.

"Why ruin this?"

"There is no _this_, dammit. Get it through your head, I. Don't. Want. You."

Krystal looks like a kicked puppy, but I don't feel sorry for her at all because this is getting out of control. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a stranger?"

"What's wrong with me? Really?" I laugh because my suspensions of Krystal being unstable are confirmed. "Leave before I get you _thrown_ out."

"Santana, you don't mean th-"

"_Krystal_." I hiss in a warning tone.

She sighs. "Fine. I'll see you later, Santana."

I laugh. "No you won't. If you do you'll wish you didn't."

"That's what you think." She winks, before walking away.

Crazy ass bitch.

...

"A beer Lopez? Is that all you're gonna drink?" James, my co-worker and a pretty good friend of mine, asks while holding up his shot of tequila. After everything at the conference went well, the company through an after party type of thing for everyone.

"Yeah, I don't think getting hammered tonight is a great idea." I shrug, remembering my little incident with a certain red head in the ladies room at the Halloween party.

"Boring." He boos, downing the shot. "I'm going to go dance. Care to join?" He offers, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shake my head and smile. "No thanks." I politely decline.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs, before hopping off of the stool and walks to the dance floor. I finish off my beer and decide to head over to the pool where there's some type of game which looks like beer pong going on.

I accidentally bump into someone on the way and quickly apologize, as I look up to meet their eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I rub my temples when I see Krystal standing in front of me in a skimpy red dress.

"I brought you something." She says with a sultry voice, handing me a card. "How about you go say goodnight to your little friends and meet me in my room." She winks.

"I'm not coming to your room, ever." I roll my eyes, throwing the card back at her, and I don't even feel bad when it makes a little red mark on her chest. "Now please fuck off." I say with fake sweetness.

"Do you want me to come to yours?" She asks innocently, trailing her fingers up my arm.

I yank my arm away and move back. "You're sick. You need help."

"So help me, Santana." She smirks with a flirty tone.

"_Look_." I snap, making her flinch, and look her directly in the eye. "We will _never_ happen. This fantasy you're living in, it isn't real. I want nothing to do with you, do you understand me? I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with you. I love Brittany and I'm with Brittany, not you."

"But-"

"Stay the hell away from me." I say lowly, before turning on my heels and walk away.

After a few more hours of laughing at how drunk everyone was and making sure I got the good stuff on video, I decided to call it a night and made my way up to my hotel room. I sigh with relief when I kick off my heels by the door, and turn on the light. "No fucking way." I groan when I see Krystal laying in my bed, clearly asleep. How the hell did she even get my room key?

"Hey, get up." I say loudly, setting my jacket on the chair. As I walk closer to her, I realize she's naked under the sheets.

Just fucking great.

"Krystal, get your ass out of my bed before I drag you out." I shake her shoulders, frowning when she still won't wake up. "Come on, you need to go. This is taking your crazy to a whole different level. Get-" I stop when I notice a pill bottle laying at the edge of the mattress. My body goes into full alert when I realize it's empty.

"No. No, no, no. Goddammit." I drop the bottle and frantically search for my phone. I find it sitting on the table and quickly dial 911.

**911, what is your emergency? **

_I_ _need a paramedic here in room 316 at The Westgate Hotel. There's a woman in my bed and I think she overdosed on some type of prescription pills. _

**Is she breathing, ma'am? **

I look at Krystal's motionless body and shrug, then remember that they can't see me._ I don't know_.

**Help is on the way.**

_Ok_. I breath out while running my fingers through my hair. _Get here as soon as possible_. I add, before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I understand that some of you get disappointed with the outcome of a chapter, but this fic is very much based on the movie, so I'm trying to make it as similar as possible. **

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I'm detective Benson. I have a few things I need to talk to you about." The woman sitting in front of me said, crossing her legs as she did so. I've been sitting in the hospital for a good two hours now, waiting for Brittany to come pick me up and any type of news involving Krystal.

"Ok." I nod.

"I just need you to clarify a few things, ok?" I nod again and she continues. "This young woman, Krystal Smith, she works in your office, correct?

"Yes, she's a temp worker." I confirm, just as Brittany walks over to me.

"Is this your wife?" Detective Benson asks, taking a few notes in her notebook.

"Yes." I nod. "This is Brittany."

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson." She greets politely.

"Detective?" Brittany frowns, looking at me.

"Yes." The woman nods. "Have you not told her?" She asks, looking to me and then Brittany.

"Told me what?" Brittany's frown deepens, and she furrows her brows.

"She's talking about Krystal." I say softly, patting the chair beside me for Brittany to sit in.

She takes a seat and looks at the detective. "Krystal the temp? What happened to her?"

"She attempted suicide." Detective Benson informs her, continuing to scribble down notes.

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" She looks at me and I nod.

"How long have you and Ms. Smith worked together?" Benson asks, as she uncrosses her legs and leans forward.

"A few weeks." I state.

The woman's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Only a few weeks?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Long enough for her to fantasize about you two having an affair?"

Brittany's head snaps in my direction. "What?"

"No. No. There was no affair." I say quickly, looking into Brittany's eyes. "There was no affair." I repeat myself, and she nods.

"She came onto me at the Halloween party, and in the parking garage half naked. Then she showed up at my hotel and at the after party, and I rejected her."

"And when you rejected her... she tried to commit suicide, naked, in your bed, in your hotel room."

"Wait, wait, what? She was naked in your hotel room Santana?" Brittany hisses, pulling her hand away from mine.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce..."

"She was naked in your hotel room?" Brittany's eyes went from bright to a dark shade of blue, and not in a good way.

"Britt, please-"

Detective Benson clears her throat. "Would you say this affair-"

"There was no affair." I snap angrily, clenching my jaw.

"You're saying she made this whole thing up in her head with no help from you?" She arches a brow at me.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." I bite back.

She pulls out a small purple book and hands it to me. "This is Krystal's journal...sort of a diary I guess." She explains, noticing the confused look on my face.

"Ok...why am I holding it?"

"It's a rather detailed and graphic amount...of your various sexual encounters together."

My jaw falls to the ground as I quickly open the book and start flipping through the pages. "This is bullshit. None of this happened. I've never been to her apartment or touched her." I turn to look at Brittany, but she's gone. "Fuck..."

"Well." She closes her folder. "It seems they pumped her out in time. They'll probably take her out of ICU tomorrow and have a psychiatric evaluation done."

"I want a restraining order." I say quickly. If Krystal is getting out of here anytime soon I want to make sure she legally has to stay away from me.

Detective Benson nods and hands me a piece of paper from her folder. "I thought you might say that. Fill this form out and take it to your lawyer, it should be approved."

"Ok." I nod. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can go." As soon as those words leave her mouth, I'm out of the hospital in seconds and searching for Brittany in the parking lot.

...

"B, say something. Please." I plead, searching Brittany's face as she drove us home. Ever since we left the hospital, we've been driving in complete silence and I can't take it any longer.

"What is there to say, Santana?" I flinch at her using my full name. "She was naked in your hotel room."

"I have no idea how she even got in there, Britt. You have to believe me." I know I'm probably crying right now, but this shit has just made me an emotional mess.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." She sighs, shaking her head.

"I know, and I'm so sorry Brittany. I knew she was a little crazy but I had no idea it'd go this far."

Brittany's silent for a few minutes, before she takes a deep breath. "Jarod and Madi are out of town with your mom, so I think I'm going to go stay with my parents for a few days."

My stomach drops and I feel like I'm going to be sick. "W-what?"

"Santana, we need space. I need to think. I can't-she was in your bed. Naked." Brittany cringes at the thought.

"I didn't know she was, Britt. I had no idea she was there." I choke out, roughly wiping away my tears.

"What about when she was in your car almost naked? Why didn't you tell me about that?" Brittany cries, gripping the steering wheel tightly and it breaks my heart. Brittany crying should be a crime against nature.

"I didn't want to worry you. Nothing happened, I made her leave." I say shakily, running my fingers through my hair.

"Santana, I should be obligated to know these things. I'm your wife, you can't keep things, especially something like this, from me."

"Britt-"

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to sit there, and have no idea what that woman was talking about?" She wipes away her tears. "I felt stupid, Santana."

"You're not stupid, Brittany." I say seriously, reaching out to touch her hand, but she quickly pulls away. I sigh and rest my head on the window, watching the rain fall into the darkness.

The rest of the drive home was silent, besides the radio playing cheesy pop songs in the background. Once we did get home, Brittany packed a bag to take to her parent's house and I didn't even attempt to convince her to stay. I know this whole thing has taken a huge toll on her, and if she needs space to handle everything, then I respect that.

"I'm coming back, San, ok? I just need time." She says softly, gently wiping away my tears with her thumb. I'm standing outside by her car, while she loads her stuff in the trunk.

"I know." I manage to choke out, as she pulls me into her embrace. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and wrap my arms tightly around her back.

We stay that way for a few more minutes, until I calm down enough for her to pull away. "I love you." She whispers, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

I nod against her hand and smile weakly at her. "I love you too, Britt." She pulls her hand away and hops into her car, giving me one last smile before driving away.

...

"Hey, Britt." I smile nervously, shifting my weight from both feet. "I um, brought you this." I hold out the bouquet of roses and the large stuffed animal unicorn I bought from the mall on the way here. I haven't spoken to Brittany in five days, ever since the night we left the hospital. I've tried calling her, texting her, calling her parents, but she ignored all of them. I finally got desperate enough to show up at her house, just hoping and praying she won't make me leave.

Brittany eyes me carefully, before taking the items out of my hands. I swear I saw her smile a little.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" I continue, nervously wringing my wrists as I spoke. Brittany leans forward and gently grabs my wrists to still my movements. "Thanks." I smile.

"Come on, San." She gives me a small smile, before leading me into her parent's house. I've always love the Pierce's home, it has a nice homey feel that reminds me of my childhood with Britt in Lima.

We walk into the kitchen and she sets the unicorn down on the island while getting a vase to put the roses in. "So a date, huh?" She asks while filling the vase up with water.

I nod. "Yeah, I already made reservations and everything. All you have to do is say yes."

"What if I say no?" My face falls and Brittany's eyes widen. "Oh no, I'm just kidding San. Of course I'll go on a date with you." She says quickly.

"Really?" I smiled brightly, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Really."

"Well, will you come home and get ready with me?" I ask sweetly, giving Brittany my best puppy-dog eyes.

She laughs and shakes her head. "It's only 5, San."

"You know how long it takes me to get ready, Britt." I give her a pointed look.

"True." Brittany nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll come get ready with you." She smiles, tucking the unicorn under her arm and walks to the door. "Come on." She calls over her shoulder before walking outside. I chuckle lightly and grab my keys off of the counter, then follow her out of the house.

...

**6pm**

"James can't babysit tonight and neither can Cedes or Q and Puck. No one's available." I groan, burying my face in my hands.

"What about Kurt and Blaine?" Brittany asks, and I shake my head.

"They're in New York with Berry and the green giant."

"What about Marley? She's watched them for us before, maybe she's free." Brittany suggests while applying her red lip stick.

"Ok." I shrug, before dialing Marley's number. After a few minutes on the phone with her, I hang up and smile widely. "She can watch them. She'll be here at 7:30."

"Great." Brittany returns my smile and we continue getting ready.

...

**8pm **

"This is amazing." Brittany moans as she takes another bite of her lasagna. I found us this nice Italian restaurant with great reviews on Melrose, and decided to bring Britt here. It's no Breadstix, but it's still pretty good.

"I know. Even their breadsticks are pretty good." I smile, before taking another bite of my chicken Alfredo pasta.

"We have to come here more." Brittany says seriously, and I chuckle.

"We will, Britt. Whatever you want." She gives me a small smile before continuing to eat her food.

"B, come home." I say softly, meeting her gaze. "It's been almost a week, I need you with me." Looking into Brittany's eyes worries me, because they look so conflicted and stormy. They've never looked like that before.

"Jarod and Madi are back, which means if their momma isn't there to tuck them in tonight they'll have questions." I continue, knowing how much Britt has wanted to keep this Krystal mess away from them.

"Ok." Brittany nods slowly. "I've missed you too, San." She adds with a smile.

"I've missed my cuddles. You're way more comfortable to sleep on than our pillows." I pout, making Brittany laugh.

"We can cuddle and watch Sweet Valley High tonight, if you want." She says, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes!" I squeal excitedly, making Britt laugh even harder.

...

**9:30pm**

"Hey, you're back early." Marley smiles, letting us in the house. "Oh, and I let your friend in." She added, closing the door behind Brittany.

"Our friend? Who?" I ask confused, setting my purse on the table in the foyer.

"She said her name was Hannah. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes." My heart starts beating uncontrollably faster at the familiar description. "She called you, she said she had something for the kids but you forgot to tell me that she was stopping by."

"What?" Brittany asks, more alarmed now that she mentioned our kids.

"She was here like 30 minutes ago. She went upstairs to give something to Jarod and Madi."

"You let someone in my house?" I yell, pushing Marley aside and sprinting towards the staircase.

"Where are the kids?" Brittany asks frantically, throwing off her coat and following me upstairs.

"They're upstairs, you said it was ok!" Marley calls after us, but I ignore her.

I run into Jarod's room and see that it's empty. I check Madi's room and find the same thing. "No. No, no, no."

"Jarod! Madi!" I hear Brittany yelling repeatedly from downstairs.

We search every single room in the house, finding them all empty, as panic starts to rise in my chest. "B..." I cry, falling into Brittany's arms open my arms. She tightens her grip on my trembling body and I let hot tears pour out of my eyes and on her shirt.

"I'm calling the police." Brittany says softy, kissing my forehead before pulling away and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

After Brittany left the room, I remember that I left my phone in my car and went downstairs to get it. I look around and see no sign of Marley, which I don't blame her for because at this moment I want to punch her in the face for being so damn stupid and letting someone in our house anyways, being convinced with a fake ass phone call. I walk outside and open my car door, dropping my keys when I saw what was inside.

Jarod and Madi asleep in the backseat, with a piece of paper sitting on their lap. I carefully reach over and open the note, clenching my jaw with rage when I read those two words.

_I'm back._

...

"We'll wait for the blood work, but it seems like they're completely fine. They must have taken some sort of medication to make them drowsy, and that's why they were asleep. But I don't see any reason why you can't take them home tonight."

I let out a sigh of relief as Brittany thanks the doctor, before we turn our attention to both of our kids, who look tired and extremely confused. I take a seat on the hospital bed and pull Madi into my lap, while Brittany does the same with Jarod. "Can you tell me and momma what happened?" I ask softly, running my fingers through Madi's dark curls.

"With Hannah?" Jarod questions, and Brittany nods.

"Yeah baby, what happened? Did she do anything to you?"

"She gave us this pill and said you meant to give it to us, but forgot so you called her to come by and do it for you? She was really confusing but pretty nice." Madi informs us, while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, then I'm pretty sure we fell asleep. I had no idea I was that tired, but whatever. Then we woke up in your car, which I'm not sure how we got there now that I think about it..." Jarod shrugs.

"Can I speak with you two?" Brittany and I look up to see Detective Benson standing in the doorway, a folder tucked under her arm.

I nod and set Madi back on the bed. "We'll be right back." I assure them, before walking into the hallway with Brittany and Detective Benson.

"Are they alright?" She asks us, sounding genuinely concerned.

"They're fine, but I'm not. She was in our house." Brittany says lowly, looking the woman directly in the eye. "You need to find her."

Detective Benson nods her head in agreement. "I will do everything in my power to find her, I promise you."

"One of you better do something about this woman, or I will." Brittany snaps, before walking back into the hospital room.

I turn my attention back to Benson and narrow my eyes at her. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Buy a gun?"

"She's under surveillance, so it shouldn't be that hard to track her down. Until then, I suggest you install a new security system."

"That's what I'm supposed to do? Wait? She touched my kids." I hiss. "_My kids_." I repeat, shaking me head before turning around and walking back into the room.

...

It's been a few days since the hospital scare, and Brittany and I are still a little shaken up for it. Marley was fired and deleted from our contacts, I could care less what else that goes on with her. She should be thankful we still paid her after the shit we had to deal with.

I walk into the kitchen to ask Brittany about dinner, when i see her on the phone, standing by the window while looking out at Jarod and Madi playing in the backyard. I'm about to ask her who she's talking to, when she starts to speak and I automatically know.

"You listen to me." I've never heard Brittany use that tone of her voice before, and frankly I never want to. Brittany doesn't have a scary bone in her body, but when things get serious, she'll bring it out.

"You know exactly who this is. You came into _my_ house and touched _my_ children. You think you're crazy? I'll show you crazy. Try me, bitch." She slams the phone down on the table, and turns to face me.

"Your security system is set up in almost everyone room in the house. Would you like me to show you how it works?" One of the guys from the company we hired informs us, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Definitely." Brittany responds, walking past me and follows the guy out of the room.

...

**The next day**

"What time are you heading out?" I ask, standing by the front door with Brittany.

"Around four after I pick the kids up from your mom's." Brittany responds, smoothing out my slightly-wrinkled blouse for me.

"I am so ready for this mini vacation." I sigh.

Brittany nods. "I am too. We definitely deserve it."

"We're staying for a week right?" I ask and Brittany nods.

"Yep, a whole week."

I smile at her and throw my purse over my shoulder. "Ok, well drive safely. I'll be there in the morning around 10, depends on how bad traffic is."

"I will. Have a good day at work, I love you." Brittany smiles, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

"I love you too, Britt." I return her smile, before walking out of the door.

...

As soon as I step foot in the building, Quinn's already in front of me.

"Where the hell have you been?" She yells, completely ignoring the fact that we're at work and screaming at me in the middle of the foyer probably isn't the best idea. "It seems like you've fallen off the face of the Earth. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks, what the hell? I'm offended that as your best friend-"

"Q, calm down." I laugh, shaking head. "I'll explain everything to you once we're upstairs and in the privacy of my office, ok?" Quinn grabs onto my wrist and drags me over to the elevators, hitting the number of our floor.

"Wow." Quinn breathes, with her brows still furrowed. I just spent the past hour and a half explaining everything that has happened from the Halloween party, which she already knew, up until now. Quinn's facial expressions were hilarious to watch though, I wish I would've recorded it with my phone.

"So, is she like going to jail or something?"

"I doubt it. If anything we'd get our restraining order approved as to which she can't come within a certain amount between us."

"This shit is insane. Bitch belongs in an asylum." Quinn shakes her head, leaning back into the chair.

"I know." I agree.

"I hope this is over for you soon, San. You know I'm here if you need to talk, or kick ass."

I chuckle and pull Quinn into a hug. "I know, Q. And I appreciate it." I tell her.

"I've got to get to work but you better keep me updated." Quinn says seriously once we pull away.

"I will, I promise."

The rest of my day surprisingly goes on without any problems, which I'm relieved for after these past few days. I haven't left my office all day, except one time to run something to Quinn, but other than that I've been enjoying my space.

I'm in the middle of typing up an email when James walks in, holding a large stack of papers with both hands. "I took care of these for you Santana. You owe me one." He says, giving me a pointed look.

I chuckle and nod. "Thanks James. I'll get back to you on that favor."

"No problem. Oh, and Brittany's on line one." He adds, before walking out.

I set down the stack of paperwork and pick up the phone on line one.

_Hey Britt._

**Hey San, I just left the house.**

_Ok good, did you set the alarm?_

**Yeah...wait no, ugh god I forgot. **

_It's alright B, don't worry about it. I'm about to get out of here soon, I'll swing by the hous_e _and do it._

**No, it's ok. I'm just down the road, I can take care of it. I'll call you after.**

_Ok, call me back. Love you._

_**Love you too. **_

I hang up with a smile on my face, just relieved that everything has been going right for the past few days.

**A/N: Only one chapter left...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter...**

**Brittany's POV**

After ending the call with Santana, I make a U-turn and drive back home. It only takes a few minutes before I'm pulling up in our driveway. I cut the car off and hop out, swinging the keys around my finger as I walk to the door. Lucky for us, we had one of the security system tablets installed right by the door, so I didn't have to go far to set the alarm. I hum with approval when the alarm beeps, indicating that it's been set, and turn to leave again, just as I hear a popping noise coming from upstairs. I know it could be Quinn or Mercedes, since they have keys to our house, but I doubt it since it's the middle of the day and they're most likely at work.

After hearing more movement going on, a slowly walk to the staircase, and quietly take the stairs one by one, feeling extremely grateful that we bought a new house so the stairs don't creak. Once I'm at the top, I tip-toe towards mine and Santana's bedroom door, pressing my ear against it, before slamming it open. Krystal slowly sits up, wearing nothing but Santana's old Louisville sweatshirt and underwear, and smiles sadly at me.

"Did you not get my message?" I ask lowly, gripping onto the door frame tightly.

Krystal throws her legs off the side of the bed and stands up. "I'm so sorry, we didn't want you to find out this way."

"This is about to stop." I point around the room at the rose petals and glass of wine sitting on our bedside table. "I don't believe in violence, but if that's what it takes to keep you away from my family, then I will gladly kick your ass."

"It must be hard, having someone fall out of love with you. I know, trust me I do." Krystal says softly, moving closer so that we're only a few feet apart.

I chuckle and shake my head. "You are completely delusional." I take a few steps back and turn to leave. "I'll have the police deal with your crazy ass."

"Wait, Brittany-" Krystal reaches forward to grab my arm, but I quickly yank it away.

"Do _not_ touch me."

"We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. Santana doesn't want you, when will you understand that?" I shrug, and start to walk away, when I'm roughly pushed against the wall. My eyes widen as I turn around to see Krystal standing a few feet away, with a smirk plastered across her face.

"I said _don't touch me_." I hiss, pushing Krystal back just as hard, causing her to stumble over her feet and fall to the ground. She looks up at me with her hair covering most of her face, and I shake my head before walking away. I'm a few feet away from the door, when Krystal jumps up and shoves me against the dresser, then throws me down on the floor and kicks me in my stomach.

I grunt in pain, and grab her fist, which was heading towards my face, twisting it behind her back and use my feet to kick her against the wall, making her land with a loud thump. She grabs one of our 6ft tall lamps that she landed beside, and swings in towards my head, but I roll over right before it hits the ground and hop to my feet, thankful for my years of dance training right now.

Our answering machine goes off by the bed, and I instantly hear Santana's voice.

**Britt, you haven't called me back yet. Just wanted to make sure everything was ok. **

Krystal slams the door back, causing me to stumble and runs over towards the phone.

_Santana. _

**Krystal? What the hell are you doing in my house? **

I grab the phone and yank it away from Krystal, only to have her pull it back with full force. I stumble, but quickly catch my footing long enough to kick her in the shin, making her knees buckle and causing her to fall.

**Brittany? What's going on?**

_Santana, I'm gonna have to call you back. _

I throw the phone down and grab Krystal by the shirt just as she's running into the hall, and slam her against the wall, before throwing her down on the floor in a similar fashion as she did with me.

"Didn't I tell you not to come to my house?" I hiss, yanking her up by the collar of the sweatshirt. "Nobody touches my kids." I punch her square in the jaw, then push her against the the balcony of the stairs. She quickly reacts, elbowing me in the face before flipping our positions, pushing me further over the edge with her hands wrapped around my throat. I knee her in the stomach, making her lose her footing and stagger backwards over the edge of the balcony. She tightly grabs onto the railing, frantically kicking her legs in the air as she does so.

I'm breathing heavily and I know half of my face is busted, the pain is making it hard to think straight. Krystal's insane, there's no doubt about that, but she doesn't deserve to die this way. I lean over the railing and stretch out my hand for her to grab onto. "Grab my hand." I yell, moving it as far down as I can without flipping over the edge myself. Krystal stares at it hesitantly, before latching on, making me sigh with relief. I use every ounce of my upper body strength to pull her up, holding the railing with my other arm to keep myself grounded. After a few more minutes of struggling, I'm finally able to pull Krystal over the railing, back onto the correct side.

We're both breathing heavily and I manage to pull myself off of the floor, looking down at a very beat up and bloody Krystal. "I hope you got the message now."

...

Minutes later the police arrived, along with Detective Benson, and run into the house after checking up on me.

Santana's Range Rover pulls up seconds later, and she's out of the car and in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Baby..." She whispers, taking in my appearance as her dark eyes clouded with tears.

I shake my head and lean into her, burying my face in her neck as she wraps her arms around my body and pulls me impossibly closer.

...

Santana's holding me tightly in her arms as we watch the policemen put a now handcuffed Krystal, into the back seat of their car and take her away.

"It's over?" I ask quietly, leaning back into Santana's embrace.

Santana lets out a long breath in my ear and nods against my neck. "It's over."

**A/N2: I decided not to kill Krystal because I wanted the ending to be different, but she will definitely be out of their lives now and hopefully admitted into a mental hospital. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Surprise! Here's the epilogue...**

_6 months later_

Brittany and I are currently living in a new house here in New Jersey. I decided to transfer to a different company after the Krystal incident, and Britt agreed one hundred percent. Luckily there was still a head position open over at a company here, and I was a shoo-in for the job. The past 6 months have been pretty crazy, after Krystal was arrested they had another psychiatric report done on her, and decided to keep her in the psych ward for a little longer. Once they think she's stable enough, she'll be released into custody and we'll have to fly back out to LA to testify in court, which could end her up in prison for a few years. Most of our house was completely wrecked from Brittany and Krystal's fight, which I do admit I wish I was there to see, because Brittany kicking ass is probably the hottest thing in the world.

We moved to New Jersey almost 5 months ago, we figured the sooner we could move, the better. Brittany wanted to get as far away as possible from Los Angeles, and I couldn't blame her after everything that's happened. Madi and Jarod took the move rather well, but most of our friends did not. Quinn was a blubbering mess for a solid two hours, I'm pretty sure Mercedes wanted to kick my ass, Kurt and Blaine, especially Kurt, were emotional messes, and Puck and Sam just looked extremely confused. After we promised to come visit often, and have them flown up here, they were ok with it. Well, maybe not ok, but it was a start.

We were considering going to New York, since we both love the city, but we thought New Jersey would be a better place to raise our kids, and it's only a couple hour drive to get to NYC so it was a win-win situation. It wasn't hard for Brittany to transfer here either, luckily she's the head of the business, and they already had a company set up out here anyways, so it wasn't much trouble. Britt and I both decided to cut back our work ours so we could spend more family time together, and it's been going great. I usually get home around two, early enough to pick up Jarod and Madi from school rather than having someone bring them home. Brittany will usually get home around 3 or 4, and then the four of us will have some downtime watching tv on the couch or playing outside. In the few months we've lived in New Jersey, we've made a good amount of friends that we'll occasionally hang out with, nothing compared to our old glee club though. I think moving to New Jersey was one of the best decisions we've ever made, it's an amazing city and it's just refreshing. A new start was exactly what we needed.

...

"B, can you take the Mac & cheese outside?"

"Yeah, I got it." Brittany smiles, as she grabs the pan off of the island and walks outside on the patio, but not without kissing me on the cheek first.

"Mami, Aunt Q and Uncle Puck are here!" I hear Madi yell from the foyer, then footsteps leading up to the kitchen.

Before I even have the chance to look up, Quinn throws her arms around my neck, catching me off balance. "Whoa, Q, calm down." I laugh while hugging her back.

"Shut up bitch, I missed you." She mumbles against my shoulder.

Puck walks over to us and pulls both of us into his embrace. "The Puckasaurus Rex has two of the hottest chicks ever under his arms. And they said I wouldn't make it!"

"Ugh, grow up Puckerman." I laugh, wiggling myself out of his tight grip.

"Uncle Puck! Aunt Q!" Jarod exclaims, running into the kitchen full speed, and throwing himself into Puck's arms.

Puck smiles down at my son and ruffles his hair. "What's up J? How'd that football game last week go?"

"We won. I made the winning touchdown." He smiles, letting go of Puck and hugging Quinn.

"Whoa, when you're playing professionally in the NFL you better score me some tickets."

"I will." Jarod fist bumps Puck, before running out of the room.

"So is everyone else already here?" Quinn asks, looking behind me and out the large kitchen windows where you can see the backyard.

I nod. "Yep. I can't believe you didn't tell me Mercedes and Sam got together!" I smile and playfully smack Quinn's arm.

"I can't believe you didn't see it coming. They were always giving each other those longing looks, it wasn't subtle at all. You're just blind." Quinn chuckles.

I furrow my brows and tap my chin thoughtfully. "I didn't think they'd get back together after high school, so good for them."

"Come on ladies, I'd like to get outside so I can eat. I've missed my weekly home cooked meals from Brittana." Puck says as he rubs his stomach.

"Oh, so you're just using me for my cooking skills Puckerman?" I cross my arms over my chest and arch a brow.

"Nah, you know I love you San." He winks and I roll my eyes, before the three of us walk outside together.

"It's about time you got here, man." Finn exclaims, pulling Puck in for a hug.

"Ok, cut it out with the bromance. Nobody wants to see that." I say, taking a seat on Brittany's lap.

Finn pulled away, looking slightly offended. "Hey, we never said anything when you and Brittany would be all over each other."

"Because Brittz and I are hot, you two just look ridiculous." I shrug.

"Oh shut it Satan, no one cares to see yours and Britt's bony asses." Mercedes rolls her eyes, laying her head on Sam's shoulder, who then wraps his arm around her.

"Whatever." I mumble, relaxing further into Brittany's arms. "Where's Berry?"

"Right here." Rachel says, walking outside and sets a batch of brownies down on the table. Yes, shockingly Rachel and I became really good friends after we moved here. It was mainly because her and Finn are only a few hours away, so we're able visit them often, and they can come down here whenever they want.

"Please don't tell me those are vegan brownies, because that shit is disgusting." I groan, frowning when Brittany smacks my shoulder. "What? B, you know they're gross."

"No Santana, they are not vegan." Rachel rolls her eyes. "However, I am slightly offended that you feel that way about my vegan brownies, Finn enjoys them."

"Lumps will eat anything you throw at him." I point out, earning another light smack and giggle from Britt.

"San." She says softly, and I roll my eyes before mumbling an apology to the Jolly Green giant.

"It's so sweet that after all these years, Santana's still whipped as hell." Quinn laughs, before taking a sip of her wine.

"Very much whipped." Kurt agrees and Blaine nods.

"I will gladly be whipped for my Britt Britt." I smile, leaning forward to kiss Brittany deeply, ignoring the hoots from Puck.

"I love you." Brittany whispers against my lips, while using the pad of her thumb to stroke my cheek.

I blush and lean forward to kiss her again. "I love you too. So much."

"What about me?" I pull away from Brittany and look to my left, where Madi and Jarod are standing smiling sweetly at us.

"Of course I love you, more than you'll ever know." I wink, kissing them both on the forehead before hopping off out Brittany's lap and walking over to the food table. "Let's eat!" I laugh when everyone lunges for the table, like I know Britt and I are amazing at cooking but damn.

"Aunt Sanny, will you help me fix my plate?" Dalton asks, tugging on the edge of my shirt. I look up and see Quinn and Puck fighting over a chicken wing, and chuckle while nodding.

"I will. What do you want, D?" I ask, grabbing one of the plastic plates and start piling on everything Dalton tells me to.

"Tell us stories about when you guys were in glee club." Ariana says when everyone's in the middle of eating.

"Let's tell them about the time we one Nationals senior year." Brittany suggests, rubbing my sides gently with her fingertips. Madi snuggles closer to me and rests her head on my chest while continuing to eat her food. I look over and notice Jarod doing the same to Brittany.

Quinn nods approvingly at Britt's suggestion and begins to tell the story. "Hmm ok. Well that year Nationals was in Chicago. It all started with Aunt Cedes getting food poisoning from the burrito place down the street from our hotel..." I can't help but smile widely while listening to Quinn animatedly tell our kids about our Nationals experience.

Sometimes life throws the strangest scenarios at you, but if you're strong enough, you'll come out of it. I've dealt with some crazy shit recently, but with having such an amazing wife and wonderful kids, it only made us stronger and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
